Rush Season 5
by Caityyyy
Summary: My little fan fic    Okay so I wasn't really happy that rush ended the way it did I think there were heaps of things left unresolved and then there were also alot of questions that arises In the last ever rush ... I love rush but I think the way it ended


THE AFTERMATH OF RUSH

My little fan fic

Okay so I wasn't really happy that rush ended the way it did I think there were heaps of things left unresolved and then there were also alot of questions that arises In the last ever rush ... I love rush but I think the way it ended was a bit up in the air ...

So this is my first ever fan fic .. And it's based on Most of the characters .. It takes place after the last one after they disable the 2nd bomb they had to deal with.. everyone is back in the country ... Shan is still dealing with her rape attack and Stella well Maybe she's found new love .sorry about the language .. it does have mention of rape and sex so just be warned.  
>Disclaimer : I don't own rush<p>

Hope you enjoy

Chp 1  
>A few days later, after the team has dealt with the bombs and the city is back to normal, it's busier than ever before and everyone seems to be getting back to life as per normal. The press, have been hounding the Prime Minster of the police force Ana Vargas, for a press conference. So eventually when she finally does get around to doing it, the press and everyone is very pleased. Truth be told she was putting it off because she was sacred that she was going to be asked to step down at the end of it. And she was also scared of the questions that may be brought up about what happened that day.<br>" Tactical response has done an outstanding effort they have worked so hard to achieve the best possible outcome through difficult times and circumstances. They have done so much for our beloved city form Inspector Vincent down to their Intel officer Leon they have all done such an amazing job and one this city will never forget" said Ana Vagas.

Meanwhile everyone was all back at base expecting to have a debrief when they walked in to the main office and of course saw Leon looking so very happy the PM said his name on TV and Kerry looking very pleased with all the praise her team, and herself were receiving. When walked in they saw Ana Vargas on the screen hearing the praise that they were given all of TR were looking on with expressions that said  
>"about bloody time, finally we get the credit we deserve. "<p>

Ana Vargas continued,  
>"They have worked so hard and Sergeant Joshua form TR has put his life on the line for our city , we should be immensely proud all of the work they have done for this city ".<p>

"Speaking of Josh does anyone know where he is?" Kerry asked.  
>Everyone looked back at her and gave her blank stares. Shan looked at Lawson. Everything in the room was silent.<br>" oh come on guys he is meant to be your mate " Kerry said in a pissed off tone.  
>" They did tell you we found his gun and his vest at where the bomb was left the other day didn't we " Christian said half jokingly<br>Ignoring his comments Kerry said " guys come on you must know we he is or why he went off like that ….. Lawson you were on the phone to him last do you know."

Lawson walked out he couldn't bare to think that he made his best mate leave and hate himself so much for one stupid mistake. Shan had forgiven him but Shan was different Shan loved Lawson and she new he was really and truly sorry.

" I'll go after him" Shan said.  
>" Good. Make sure you tell him to pull his head in and I would like to know the answer to that question" Kerry said.<p>

Shan followed Lawson down the corridor and stopped him.

" Okay well we need to find him because he is AWOL ( absent without leave ) and we need him to sign all that stupid paperwork before he leaves. Leon put a KLOF out on him will you?" Kerry said pissed off.

"Already doing it" Leon said sharply.

" Lawson don't worry about Josh. You know what his like, he'll come back in like a few days there's nothing to worry about okay " Shan said trying to be convincing. She wasn't sure if it was true but she wanted to make Lawson feel okay.

Lawson looked at Shan and said  
>" Thanks but I just don't know Shan I just feel like shit ".<br>" it's okay don't worry we'll find him then you two can have a punch up and sort it out okay, but surely in the mean time we can cheer you up or something" Shan said happily. Her thoughts of cheering up were with Lawson was to go home drink beer eat pizza and watch a good movie together yet he had other ideas.  
>" Well come on then " Lawson said to Shan enthusiastically pulling her in to the shower room.<p>

" Oh is that right Lawson" Shan said all mumbled because he was passionately kissing her so much that she barely had any breathing time. Things were getting pretty heated in that small shower room. He pressed her up against the wall and she had her legs around him. She was a little scared and nervous because what happen about 13 weeks before when frank raped her which was the last time she had sex. Then Lawson started to take her clothes off. She was really surprised and all she could think of was the rape. She was freaking out. Things were getting even more heated in that small shower room when enough was enough, Shan couldn't do it.  
>"LAWSON STOP" she yelled while doing up her buttons. "<br>" You alright?" he asked.  
>" I'm fine Lawson"<br>" okay then come on this is the first time things haven't been so busy Lately let's make the most of it " Lawson said kissing her on the neck getting really heated"  
>"LAWSON I SAID STOP DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT" she while hurrying to do her buttons.<br>Then she walked out slamming the door on Lawson's face as she hurried out.

"Shan you alright ? " Stella asked as she saw Shan rushing form the corridor to outside.  
>"yeah I'm fine thanks Stell " Shan said quickly and sharply.<br>" okay fine I was just asking Shan " Stella said yelling at her when Shan was already half way out the door. Then Stella was stopped by Lawson rushing out of shower room looking very suspicious while doing up his belt.  
>"oh so you're the reason Shan just walked out are you. Didn't put out or something did you Lawson" Stella said while laughing.<br>"Shut up Stella" Lawson said while he was running to Shan. He was in a mood and wanted to get to Shan as quickly as possible.

Please review if you like and give me honest criticism and if you keep reviewing I'll keep adding more chps :)  
>Charlie will feature in the next chp .. and maybe things will happen with someone haha<br>and maybe some action ..  
>dont wanna give to much away so review and ill add some more chps<p>

Haha thanks hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it xx


End file.
